Reunion de padres
by Andy-n.n
Summary: Mikoto más reunión de padres no puede significar otra cosa mas que desastre. Todos los padres han tenido que asistir al menos una vez a alguna reunión de padres, y Mikoto no está exenta de eso. Esta vez las "lindas" madres de los compañeros de Sasuke-kun le pondrán las cosas difíciles, poniendo en juego la paciencia y buen nombre de la dulce y tierna madre. ¿Saldrá bien librada?


Espero que les agrade este one-shot…

Una mañana de esas en las que se te antoja mandar todo al diablo y no salir de casa, quedarte con la ropa de dormir todo el día, comer chatarras y no cepillarte el cabello, al menos eso pensaba Mikoto Uchiha mientras caminaba por las atestadas calles de Konoha en dirección a la academia ninja de la aldea, su semblante lucia tranquilo, saludaba a quienes tenían el gesto de desearle buen día, o decir buenos días, vestía una falda caqui y una blusa, su blusa favorita, negra, su cabello suelto y el flequillo lo llevaba en ambos lados, así lucia más joven, había tenido una mañana de lo más asquerosa, y desanimante, para iniciar el día Fukaku la había hecho entender que ambos estaban viejos, ella ¿vieja? Claro que no, una cana no era señal de vejez, ella aún era joven, y después había recordado algo tarde que hoy tenía una reunión en la academia, odiaba asistir a ellas, siempre terminaba con dolor de cabeza y bastante fastidiada con las madres de los compañeros de Sasuke, no iba tarde, pero tenía que darse prisa, ella era una Uchiha y estos tenían la buena fama de ser puntuales y exactos en sus compromisos, vio el edificio de la academia y suspiro preparándose para entrar ahí, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par y camino por los tranquilos pasillos de la academia hacia el salón donde Iruka-sensei les había citado, escucho unos pasos tras de ella pero los ignoro, justo en el momento en el cual atravesaba la puerta, sintió como su esbelto cuerpo era apretado contra el marco la puerta, rodo los ojos y se encontró con la señora Akimichi quien entraba, o mejor dicho intentaba entrar al mismo tiempo que ella, su ancho cuerpo apenas entraba por la puerta y el hecho de querer entrar al mismo tiempo no facilitaba la situación, por un segundo pensó en forcejear con la señora, pero se tranquilizó de inmediato, eso no sería nada bueno, así que dejo que la señora Akimichi hiciera el trabajo sucio, "embarrándola" en el marco de la puerta, justo cuando su trasero terminaba de salir, sintió como la fuerza del forcejeo de Akimichi la hacía botar hacia adelante, y casi se de bruces con el suelo pero alcanzo a poner sus manos quedando a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo con un sonoro golpe a los pies de la entrada, sin embargo casi nadie le prestó atención, la mayoría de las madres que habían llegado antes de la hora continuaron con su chismorreo ordinario, le tomo un segundo asimilar la rabia de la caída y justo en cuanto había decido ponerse de pie más tranquila, la señora Yamanaka y la señora Haruno entraban agitadas y forcejeando por ver quien entraba primero, una de ellas la uso como impulso, supuso que fue la señora Haruno pues era conocida por su fuerza, ella quien recién se había puesto de pie, volvió a caer, de tal forma que su trasero recibió todo le porrazo, ignorada por las recién llegadas que continuaron con su discusión, se sacudió el polvo de la falda y observo los lugares disponibles, no tenía mucha elección, así que escogió una hilera donde solo se encontraba la señora Akimichi, tomo sus distancias con la señora, quien le envió una sonrisa, ella se la devolvió por cortesía, ignorando sus propios deseos asesinos, ella no era de las que iniciaba una conversación y mucho menos con esas mujeres chimoleras.

-Iniciemos con la reunión de hoy- dijo Iruka, acomodándose el protector, el calor se estaba encerrando en esa habitación, a pesar de que la mayoría de las madres estaban ahí, se notaban varios lugares vacíos, pero Iruka le restó importancia, a sabiendas de que siempre había alguien que llegaría tarde, o quienes no asistirían,- tenemos que hablar sobre el bajo…

Las palabras de Iruka eran demasiado bajas para sobrepasar el murmullo de las madres, que ignorando al sensei, habían reanudado sus cotilleos…

-Esa falda caqui está bastante sucia- escucho la voz rasposa de una mujer a sus espaldas, algo le decía que estaban criticándola, algo que en definitiva la sacaba de sus casillas

- ¿lo notaste?- pregunto otra voz susurrante, Mikoto aguardo desatendiendo las palabras de Iruka, que intentaban sobresalir por encima de las de las madres- esa blusa negra no lleva el símbolo Uchiha, ¿Crees que…?

Listo, estaba a punto de girarse y perder esa linda apariencia dulce y tranquila que la caracterizaba, asesinaría a ese par de mujeres o al menos les cortaría la lengua para que dejaran de hablar a las espaldas, en el sentido literal y figurativo, de los demás.

-¡Escúchenme todas! – lo voz gritona de la esposa de Shikaku, Yoshino atrajo la atención de todas, incluso de Iruka quien había decidido dejar que las mujeres se pusieran al día para reanudar su discurso- tenemos que organizar una fiesta para celebrar a los niños

-Claro- gritaron algunas madres al unisón, Mikoto se hundió en su asiento, sabía que esta reunión se prolongaría más tiempo del que ella toleraba, las mujeres a su espalda habían cambiado de tema, por su propia seguridad, y ahora charlaban sobre los planes.

El sonido de unos cristales romperse la distrajo de su malestar, Tsume Inuzuka se había dignado a aparecer y no solo eso, estaba montada en su fiel perro ninja, de inmediato noto que el único lugar disponible para ella y el perro era justo a su lado… "perfecto" ahora no solo tenía que soportar el olor de la comida que la señora Akimichi traía en su bolsa, sino que también el olor a perro de la Inuzuka y de su perro, quienes se fueron a sentar refunfuñando algo acerca de lo odioso que era esperar a Iruka-sensei, el cual había ido por gises para que las mujeres pudieran contabilizar los votos, sobre lo que fuese que no pudieran decidir, Mikoto había decidió ignorar la situación, solo había asistido por que era obligatorio, y los Uchiha tenían fama de siempre cumplir con sus compromisos.  
- Es claro que debe de ser rojo- grito Tsume, gritando, mientras que la Sr. Aburame negaba  
- Debe de ser negro- defendió su postura- ¿Por qué? Porque al negro se le nota menos la suciedad  
- Señoras, tranquilícense- intervino Iruka, con una leve gota en su frente, estaba consciente de que la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos- podemos elegir otra cosa… ¿Qué tal la comida?  
- Yo podría cocinar- se ofreció Mebuki Haruno, algunas secundaron el ofrecimiento de la señora.  
- Claro que no- intervino la señora Akimichi- a nadie le gustan tus platillos, por otro lado yo podría preparar uno de mis estofados…  
- ¡Por supuesto que no!- rezongó la señora Yamanaka- esa cosa nos hará engordar, mi hija no puede ser regordeta  
- Dejemos eso para luego- pidió Iruka con una sonrisa nerviosa, otra gota en su rostro- ¿Qué podríamos darles de postre?  
- Un pastel con mucha azúcar – comento una mujer de cejas encrespadas, cuyo hijo iba en una generación arriba, sin embargo el grupo de esa generación era muy reducido y solían hacer sus reuniones juntas.  
- ¿Azúcar? Y que se vuelvan hiperactivos- negó Yoshino con el semblante molesto- claro que no, entre menos azúcar mejor.  
- Esta claro que si vamos a prohibir cosas, debemos prohibir perros- resoplo la señora Akimichi, destapando un tazón de comida, lo que fuese eso, atrajo la atención de Mikoto quien no había desayunado, sin embargo recordó sus experiencias pasadas con la comida Akimichi y eso hizo que su interés por la comida desapareciera, siempre era demasiado grasosa.- odiaría que un pelo cayera en mi plato- comento empinándose el tazón, y algunos restos de comida se deslizaron por su cuello, Mikoto sintió algo de asco.  
- ¿Un pelo de perro?- grito Tsume, alzando la voz asegurándose de llamar la atención- lo molesto sería encontrarse con un insecto.  
- Descuiden, estoy segura de que los insectos no se acercaran a la comida si es Mebuki quien la prepara- intervino otra mujer, cuyo cabello castaño estaba anudado en dos coletas  
- Tampoco se sentirán atraídos por la grasa- comento Osino.

Era la décimo quinta vuelta que le daban a la pista, Iruka les había dicho que dieran veinte, sin embargo había algunos, como Shikamaru, que en cuanto vieron la posibilidad se fueron a sentar o a jugar, como Kiba y Naruto seguidos por Chouji, algunos seguían obedientes dando sus vueltas, entre ellos Sasuke y Shino, Sakura e Ino junto con otras niñas incluida Hinata corrían intentando cortas las flores de los árboles.  
-Se los juro dattebayo- comentaba Naruto sosteniendo una bolsita azul- me las dio una mujer muy guapa de cabello negro, son deliciosas, me pregunto de quien será madre dattebayo  
- Mi mamá es un verdadero problema siempre gritando- comento Shikamaru, al grupo que, cansado, se había formado en torno a la enorme sombre del árbol, era casi todo el grupo,  
- La mía también lo es- se quejó Kiba- siempre diciéndome lo perezoso que soy, o lo bien que le ha ido a Hana.  
- Mi mamá siempre prepara esos estofados y no me da más cuando le pido triple ración - dijo conteniendo el llanto Chouji.  
- La mía cocina horrible- declaro Sakura  
- ¿Cómo es tu mamá, Sasuke- kun?- pregunto una niña del grupo al pelinegro quien estaba sentado recuperando el aire…  
Iruka estaba tragando grueso intentando controlar al grupo de señoras, cada nuevo tema que proponía tratar generaba nuevos conflictos, su mente no le daba muchas ideas.  
-Votemos- grito lo suficientemente alto como para detener los gritos de las mujeres que intentaban hacer valer su opinión.- iniciemos con…  
Aparentemente la idea de la votación había sido útil, las conversaciones entre las mujeres habían sido reducidas a simples cotilleos, al menos ya habían decidió la comida, la cual quedaría a cargo del dueño de Ichiraku, y no de Mebuki, sin embargo las opiniones estaban ahora divididas entre los colores de los manteles y de los reconocimientos, algunas pensaban que el color debía de ser rosa, otras azul, y Tsume y su perro hacían un escándalo porque nadie secundaba al rojo.  
- Mikoto-san – la voz de Iruka llamándola interrumpió su autocontrol, de verdad estaba intentando ser la de siempre, pero las críticas de las mujeres a su espalda, la pestilencia a perro y de lo que fuese que aun comía la señora Akimichi, empeoraban su mal humor, también estaban los gritos de Yoshino y la discusión entre Mebuki y la señora Yamanaka- su turno de votar  
- el color...- iba a responder Mikoto, mientras un silencio abrumador inundaba el aula, la única faltante por votar era ella, aunque claro aún faltaba Tsume, pero esta estaba encaprichada por lo del rojo, y su voto sería decisivo, puesto que el azul y el rosa estaba empatados  
- apuesto a que dirá azul- dijo intentando imitar su dulce y armoniosa voz una mujer a sus espaldas,  
- Creo que preferiría nada que le recuerde a los Uchiha- dijo otra burlona a sus espaldas, los cotilleos volvían.  
- tienes que escoger el rosa - le sugirió Yoshino- Fukaku le debe un favor a mi esposo, entonces si escoges rosa la deuda quedara saldada.  
Los siguientes dos minutos estuvo escuchando críticas, imitaciones, sugerencias, órdenes del resto de las madres, un pequeño tip estaba surgiendo en su rostro, su apariencia tranquila se estaba transformando en la de un Uchiha enojado, con un aura asesina creciente.  
- ¡Blanco!- grito ante la mirada atónita de las mujeres y de Iruka- escojo blanco- y de pronto un gran alboroto comenzó, el blanco no era una opción, y el resto de las madres se preguntaban porque ella podía escoger una opción que no estaba, ¿con qué derecho? Empezaron las múltiples quejas, algunas exigían que las votaciones se volvieran a realizar, ella volvió a hundirse en su silla, había dicho blanco, porque le pareció una buena idea, no quería prolongar más esta reunión que estaba superando sus límites: no había desayunado, todo el lugar apestaba a perro, a comida y un grupo de humanos que habían estado encerrados más tiempo del normal con poca ventilación, lo cual había generado un calor insoportable, varios de los insectos Aburame le zumbaban por los oídos, algunos picoteando, las madres gritaban, reñían entre ellas, Iruka no lograba mucho controlando a las mujeres y ella estaba cada vez más enojada.  
- ¡Ya tuve suficiente!- grito exasperada observando su falda favorita manchada con lo que fuera que estuviese comiendo la señora Akimichi, puesto que en un intento de arrojarle el tazón a la señora Yamanaka había fallado drásticamente dando en la ropa de la señora Uchiha, y para colmo de sus males el perro de Tsume había iniciado a lamer la falda, todas las madres se giraron a verla, ella que era un símbolo de tranquilidad, bondad y todo lo bueno estaba irradiando furia, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados en un intento de controlarse- ¡la comida la hará el dueño de Ichiraku!¡el postre lo haré yo! Y con la cantidad de azúcar justa, nada de perros ni de insectos, el mantel y los diplomas serán blancos, y Nada de alcohol- grito en dirección a Jiraya, - y si escucho objeciones o susurros tendrán que decírmelo en la cara- y dicho esto abrió los ojos mostrando un perfecto Sharingan de tres aspas.  
Le hubiera gustado que había logrado sofocar los cotilleos pero estos se volvieron más y más insoportables, nadie decía nada sobre la fiesta, Mikoto se había encargado de que nadie tuviera ningún problema con ello, sin embargo ahora los cotilleos eran sobre ella, sobre su ropa, su peinado, si era fuerte, si era débil, si era así de explosiva...  
Muchas madres y Kunoichi se habían preguntado si Mikoto había sido fuerte, la respuesta era obvia, sin embargo eran pocos los que la habían visto en acción, puesto que al ser un Uchiha y poseedora de un Sharingan se había graduado en poco tiempo, ascendiendo rápidamente y convirtiéndose en un Shinobi anónimo, una ANBU cuya identidad era protegida, ella había sido el estándar de lo que era ser una buena Kunoichi, y había dejado eso de lado para adoptar una vida hogareña, siendo la dulce, tierna e increíble madre que todos suponía que era.  
Al parecer Iruka agradeció el bajó sonido de cotilleo para comenzar a decir algo acerca del bajó rendimiento de algunos y sobré la responsabilidad que tenían ambos padres sobre sus hijos.  
- tal vez Mikoto- san - dijo Yoshino - nos quiera decir cómo se logra tener a tres hombre en línea - dijo en tono de burla- ¿acaso les induces un Genjutsu?  
La gota que derramo el vaso, si ya había explotado una vez, podía explotar otra vez, a la mierda con su reputación, al carajo con los acuerdos entre el clan Uchiha y el Nara, Yoshino sufriría un buen escarmiento.  
-¿qué le has hecho?- pregunto indignada la madre de Chouji- más te vale volverla a la normalidad  
- Mi intención no es que vuelva a ser "normal"- respondió Mikoto con la voz dulce que la caracterizaba, genial tendría una pelea contra esas madres neuróticas, un final más apropiado, imposible.  
Iruka inteligentemente había decidido esconderse tras su escritorio cuando la lucha se desato, al menos una decena de madres estaban deseosas de sangre estaban dispuestas a atacarla, sonrió con suficiencia, que buena forma de relajarse, la primera en atacar fue la impaciente Tsume, quien al igual que su perro fueron lanzados, tal como habían llegado, por una ventana, la señora Akimichi le siguió acrecentando su cuerpo pero Mikoto la dejo inconsciente metiéndola en un genjutsu que la torturaría por un rato: los mejores y exquisitos platillos desfilarían por su mirada y no los podría probar, para Mebuki y su amiga/enemiga Yamanaka hubo un par de golpes demostrando que ella era una experta en Taijutsu, al par de mujeres criticonas les arribo dos adornos de su blusa, uno a cada una, estos tenía el símbolo Uchiha, dejándolas con la boca cerrada, alguien se atrevió a usar Ninjutsu con ella y lo contrarresto creando un boquete en la pared, los niños, alertados por el ruido y tras ver como el cuerpo de Tsume era despedido por la ventana se habían acercado, Sasuke mantenía su distancia, sin embargo fue capaz de ver como su madre, quien había perdido los estribos, quemaba las manos de Jiraya amenazándolo, Sasuke al igual que el resto de los niños al comprender la situación habían decidió pintar de colores.  
- ¿entonces Sasuke, como es tu madre?- pregunto un compañero  
- Normal- dijo Sasuke con ese aire misterioso tan característico, mientras se dirigía a la salida esperando a que su madre terminara de arreglar sus asuntos.  
- La mujer de falda caqui- dijo Naruto a Kiba- ella fue la que me dio las galletas dattebayo  
- vaya que es linda - dijo Kiba desde una rama de un árbol, observaban como Mikoto poco a poco volvía ser ella misma- no te creo, pero sí que es fuerte  
- ¿de quién será madre?- pregunto Naruto y Kiba se encogió de hombros ignorante  
- Me largo- anuncio Mikoto sin alzar la voz, aquellas que habían - Iruka-Sensei- grito llamando al hombre que tembloroso salió de detrás de su escritorio- me envía con Sasuke una nota con lo que sea que cambie aquí y con la cooperación, la cuenta envíela a mi domicilio- dijo Iruka asintió tembloroso, el panorama de destrucción contenida que había dejado Mikoto era sorprendente.  
- ¿qué te sucedió madre?- pregunto Sasuke inocentemente al notar la falda de su madre tan sucia y su flequillo desacomodado,  
-nada- respondió Mikoto con la dulzura característica, tomo a Sasuke de la mano y se fue de esa jaula para locos, de su batalla la única evidencia en ella era su flequillo desacomodado y su falda sucia, además de los dos pequeños adornos que faltaban, y nadie supo de ese conflicto, nadie quería que el rumor de que Mikoto Uchiha era increíblemente fuerte y había logrado aplastar a un grupo entero de madres se esparciera.

¿Qué les pareció? Comenten que les pareció… n.n Saludos. Nos leemos


End file.
